Main Characters
Josie Trent Josie Trent is the main protagonist of the show, and is a student at the boarding school, Blake Holsey High, otherwise known as Black Hole High. Josie is hell-bent on revealing the truth behind the strange happenings at Blake Holsey High, together with the help of her friends and fellow students at the school, and their science teacher, Professor Z. = Overview Josie gets sent to Blake Holsey High by her mother, and she has been kicked out of a number of past schools, probably due to her ''dense ''personal record. Josie soon discovers that Blake Holsey High it is nothing like the other schools she has attended before and that strange things keep occurring, which she is keen on getting to the bottom to. Personality Josie is smart and head-strong and "she never backs down from a fight". Although her feisty attitude does sometimes get her into trouble, she is proud of voicing her opinions and very often comes up with solutions to help get the group out of whatever situation they are in. Josie is a rebellious spirit at heart and tends to stand out from the crowd, not only in the way she dresses but also when forming her thoughts and opinions on matters and the way she looks at life in general. She is not too concerned about landing herself in trouble, however she cares about Science and is quite knowledgeable in the subject. She is curious and inquisitive, almost to a fault, as she is more interested in learning more about the goings on at Blake Holsey High and Pearadyne Industries, then about any rules she might be breaking in the meantime. Josie is quite messy and her side of the room is almost in a constant state of untidyness, as Corinne and other people are quick to comment. Despite the apparent mess, Josie knows where her things are and can usually quickly find what she needs or is looking for. Josie often listens to music from her CDs on her portable CD player, has a passion for skateboarding, as she owns her own skateboard and has plenty of skating-related stickers around her room, and enjoys Science. Physical appearance Josie has vibrant red hair and fair skin with hazel eyes, and is on the shorter side. She often does her hair in a number of different, fun and unique hairstyles, such as braids, ponytails, pigtails etc. She also customizes her uniform with her own touch, such as wearing her own T-shirts under her school shirt, very often not wearing a tie but one of her own necklaces instead. She also adds her own belts, which are very different from the standard black belt worn by the other students. Josie also sometimes mixes and matches her socks, such as by wearing a white sock under a black sock on one leg and a black sock under a white sock, on the other. Josie is often seen in sneakers paired with her uniform and wears a black and grey backpack for carrying her books and other items. When out of her uniform, Josie is always laid-back and comfortable, wearing comfy jeans, T-shirts, and coloured hoodies, always adding that Jodie touch with necklaces, wristbands, belts and sometimes hats.